Exposure science is an essential component of environmental and occupational health science and is therefore essential to environmental and occupational health policy formulation. The International Society of Exposure Science (ISES) holds annual conferences that attract scientists from all over the globe to advance exposure science and inform public health strategies. These conferences represent the premier opportunity for global professionals in multiple disciplines to share current research activities, explore emerging trends and foster collaborations in exposure science and related fields. The 2012 ISES Annual Conference will be held in Seattle, Washington. The 2013 Annual Conference will be held in Basel, Switzerland in collaboration with the International Society of Environmental Epidemiology (ISEE) and the International Society of Indoor Air Quality and Climate (ISIAQ). The precise location of the 2014 meeting has not yet been selected, but the meeting will be held in the Eastern U.S. These venues reflect the policy of ISES to vary locations to maximize opportunity for scientists and policy makers to attend the meetings and to collaborate with other professional societies with overlapping interests. Conference formats include plenary sessions featuring invited distinguished speakers, topical oral symposia, and poster sessions. These activities are supplemented by pre-conference workshops, training sessions and exhibitions. ISES meetings are inevitably relevant to NIEHS's overarching goals, including building integrated environmental health research programs to address the cross-cutting problems in human disease; improving and expanding community-linked research; developing sensitive markers of environmental exposure; recruiting and training the next generation of environmental health scientists; and fostering the development of partnerships between NIEHS and national and international research agencies, academia, industry, and community organizations to improve human health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Exposure science is an essential component of environmental and occupational health science and is therefore essential to environmental and occupational health policy formulation. The International Society of Exposure Science (ISES) holds annual conferences that attract scientists from all over the globe to advance exposure science and inform public health strategies. These conferences represent the premier opportunity for global professionals in multiple disciplines to share current research activities, explore emerging trends and foster collaborations in exposure science and related fields. The results of this activity are f immediate relevance to environmental and occupational health.